A Christmas Story
by Inferno's Child
Summary: What do you think happens when Megamind finally learns of the holiday we know as "Christmas"?


Hey, guys. To relieve the fact that I so far have no ideas, I'll be relieving my mind (and you're patience) with a short Christmas fic

...

"Good evening, Metro City! As you can see in town square, the mood is obviously festive! Snowflakes fall from the sky, lights surround the area and gleam with all they've got and everyone's chatting about everything else that's happened before this festive season. This is the day to get together with family and friends and remember the true meaning of Christmas" Roxanne reported and gave a hand gesture that told Jenny (you know...her cameragirl?) to stop rolling

"Great sppech, Ms. Ritchi!" she gave her a thumbs up

"So...what do you want for Christmas this year?" Roxanne asked the teen

"A lighter camera to carry around" she said as she struggled with it and almost threw it in the news van. Roxanne stifled a laugh

"What about you? I'm pretty sure there's something you want too" she said, teasing her slightly

"Well...there is one thing" she said as she looked up at the snowy sky. At the same time, at the old evil lair, Minion was baking Christmas cookies in the kitchen until he saw Megamind, sitting on his chair, gazing off into the night sky

"Sir, what are you thinking of?" he asked him as he set the tray of cookies down on a table

"Oh, nothing, Minion..." he sighed

"You wondering what Christmas is, aren't you?"

"Yes...what makes this day so special anyways?" and at the nick of time, the doorbell rang, or if you call the emergency security system a doorbell, and Roxanne appeared on the screen

"Can you let me in?" she asked. Megamind pressed a button, making the brick wall look even more holographic, letting her in

"Ah, Roxanne. What are you doing here? I thought you would be babysitting that boy" Megamind asked

"'That boy' is my brother...and he has a name, it's Matthew" Roxanne replied, sitting next to him

"Ms. Ritchi, sir has a question, you know?" Minion blurted out, much to the blue alien's dismay

"Minion!"

"Sorry..."

"What's the question?" she asked with innocent and curious eyes

"Roxanne...what makes this _kurismus _day special?"

"It's Christmas. And it's special because this is when we celebrate the birth of our Savior, Jesus Christ" she replied

"Who's he?"

"He's the son of God. The one who saved us from our sins. If it weren't for him, we'd all probably be dead by now...including you"

"I think you mean 'especially' me" Megamind chuckled

"But, sometimes, people forget the true meaning of celebrating the holiday. They think it's all about the breaks and gifts and parties. I'm lucky my family wasn't like that. We always got together and celebrated it quietly and solemnly...believe me when I say even Matthew was solemn" Roxanne explained

"Well, why did you come here, anyways?" he asked her

"I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you. Matthew's at a party right now, so I'm pretty much alone" she said, caressing his cheek with her hand. This gesture sent shivers all over Megamind's body

"You know, we have other traditions too" she told him, almost seducing him in a way

"Like what?" he asked out of curiosity. She reached into her pocket and brought out a little green thing. Then, she hung it up above both of them and sat back down

"What's that?"

"A mistletoe"

"What's it for?"

"Asides from decorating the room, there's a tradition behind it. When two people meet under a mistletoe, they..." she stopped for a while

"They what?"

"They do this!" then, she leaned forward and gave him the most passionate and meaningful kiss she could muster up. She pulled his collar, deepening the kiss. Megamind hesitated a little, but eventually gave in, closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Minion was evidently watching the whole scene from the behind the door frame of the room

_Aww...they're so cute when they kiss!_, he thought. After some time, they finally let go of each other and gasped for a breath of air

"Wow...I'm starting to like this...Christmas holiday of yours!" Megamind exclaimed

"Don't forget the true meaning of celebrating it!" she reminded him

"Yes...of course" he said as she gave him one more peck on the lips and she giggled a little. Who knew that a certain alien's first Christmas turn out so right...

...

Hope you guys like it!


End file.
